A hair beading tool permits easy application of beads to locks of hair. One such tool is disclosed in Pigford et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,362 which includes a handle, a piece of bent wire cord coated with plastic and having both ends joined to the handle to define a thin loop. Beads are strung onto the bent wire cord far enough to leave an opening through which a braid of hair is inserted. Then beads are pushed off the wire cord and onto the braid where they remain, apparently, because the braid thickness is larger than the opening in the beads and the braid tends to expand to hold the beads on the hair.
The Pigford et al. hair beading tool is relatively expensive to make because it uses plastic coated resilient wire cord. Further, it must be used with a hair lock thickness greater than the size of the opening in the bead so that the beads do not fall off. It therefore, requires a strong push to force the beads off of the wire cord onto the lock of hair, as well as, a certain amount of dexterity in retaining the hair in the loop while pushing the beads off of the cord. Thus, there is a need for an inexpensive, simply constructed hair beading tool that is easy for a child to use.